Soul Switch
by fille au hazard
Summary: "Maybe for once she wasn't cursed with phenomenally shitty luck and there was no hidden condition. Then the dreams started." Set after episode 7 of season 1, "Switched". Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi everyone. I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in two years. I wish I had a good reason but really I was just being lazy. I'm in an all women's college and there are so many amazing women whose writing just blows me away including a writer on my floor who is in the process of writing a wonderful Gabriel/Sam fanfic and they have all inspired me to get off my lazy ass and write. To the four people who reviewed, the four people who favorited, and the person who alerted my first fic His Reflection, thank you very much. I'm sorry I haven't written anything. To make it up to you, feel free to email me a prompt for a story you want written (preferably in one of the fandoms I know) and I will write it. Thanks y'all and enjoy.

_She couldn't move. Her legs were chained together, the manacles on her hands absorbed every bolt of energy she tried to throw, the collar around her neck kept her from moving her head. At least they had finally left her alone. She shut her eyes and hoped that when she woke up this would all be a dream._

_ "Now now sissy, it's rude to fall asleep when you have a visitor." purred a black, oily voice._

_ Her eyes snapped open and she started thrashing as soon as she saw Blackfire. Blackfire was leaning against the wall smirking. Her arms were crossed over her chest and a long silver-gray blade dangled from her right hand._

_ Starfire started screaming at the sight of the knife. "Help! Galfore, please! Help!"_

_ "That's enough!" Blackfire snapped. She walked up to Starfire, yanked her head down by her hair with one hand, and shoved a small metal ball into her mouth. The ball hissed and filled her mouth with stiff green foam. She couldn't talk or move her jaw and she stopped breathing because no one could hear her now and it would be better to be unconscious than alone with- smack!_

_ Starfire reflexively sucked in air through her nose after her sister backhanded her across her face._

_ "I thought" Blackfire hit her again, "I said" smack, "it's rude" smack, "to fall asleep when you have a visitor." Her voice became soft and sugary at the end and she just stood still, smiling as Starfire whimpered and tried to make herself smaller._

_ "You know, I was initially a little worried about my appointment with you today." Blackfire said. "The Gordanians are only giving me an hour with you and all of the spells I had planned to use take quite a bit of time to perform. I was stumped because with out those spells anything I do to you will heal in thirty seconds and then I had an epiphany." _

_ Blackfire smiled and touched the knife to Starfire's stomach. "You're allergic to chromium." She pressed down on the knife and cut a line into Starfire. "So not only will it hurt far more than anything you've ever felt before but it will scar." Starfire screamed and screamed. First fire burned along the cut then what felt like acid spread out, eating away at her abdomen. "And when your being fucked and whipped and beaten by your Gordanian master you will look down, see my mark, and know that you will never escape me." _

"Don't touch her!" Raven sent out a blast of energy only to have chunks of plaster fall on her. "What just... oh." Raven sighed and started to clear the broken bits of her ceiling off of her bed. Another dream. It had been a week since the Puppet King had taken over Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin and forced Raven and Starfire to switch souls. At first, Raven had been worried that there would be side effects (when something as dramatic as a soul switch between a half demon and an alien happens you'd think that there would be some nasty consequences) but after a week passed and nothing out of the ordinary had happened, Raven relaxed.

Maybe for once she wasn't cursed with phenomenally shitty luck and there was no hidden condition like "Your souls will be returned to your bodies but you won't get you powers back" or "Everything will be returned back to normal except Raven's going to be perky and happy and Starfire is now going to go Goth."

Then the dreams had started. At first Starfire's memories had played through Raven's dreams. That had lasted for another week. Then she started to see Starfire's dreams. And now it seems that Raven got to experience Starfire's nightmares.

Raven finished moving the bits of ceiling into a pile and looked up at her ceiling. With the holes in it, her ceiling looked like it had leprosy. At least it hadn't collapsed like last week. It had been fun explaining that to the team. "Hey guys, so I was in Starfire's dreams and she and bird boy were playing tonsil hockey and I got pissed so I tried to blow up Robin but instead destroyed the ceiling. Lol!" Raven snorted. Yep, that explanation would have gone over so well especially seeing as Starfire was unaware that Raven was sharing her dreams. In the end, she just glared at Robin when he asked what happened and went back to rebuilding her ceiling.

That was probably the worst part of the side effects. Her brand spanking new feelings. Even thinking the word _feelings_ made Raven want to take cheese grater to her forehead. With every new memory and dream, Raven grew to know Starfire better and the more she knew about Starfire the more Raven liked the orange alien. It would have been fine if she just liked Starfire, their teamwork had improved as she and Starfire became better friends, but her feelings for Starfire didn't stay at platonic affection. Nope, they had to evolve into lust and jealously.

Of all the emotions that made her powers burst out of control, she had thought that anger was the worst. Jealously had proved her wrong. At least when she was angry the damage she could inflict was limited because she couldn't think clearly. When Raven was jealous she plotted with human vindictivness and demonic immorality. When Starfire went to Robin for explanations of earth traditions, when she wandered around the Tower looking for him, when she stared at him with those fucking stars in her eyes Raven would calculate how many different ways she could kill Robin.

She could make it look like an accident so easily. He could slip during one of their daily battles and land at the end of a villain's gun. He could go swimming in the ocean and get smashed against the rocks. He could choke on his breakfast when no one was around. Raven normally thought of herself as a two half circles, one demon and one human, jammed together. True, together they formed one whole but it was impossible to ignore the fact that that whole was made up of two very different entities that could never mix. Now it seemed that the two half circles were bleeding into each other forming a third entity that was a weird hybrid.

"Well," Raven thought, "It can't get much worse." And then a crying, partially clothed Starfire started banging on her door. Never say that the universe doesn't have a sense of humor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold= new weird hybrid demon/human Raven thoughts**

Underline= Raven responding to demon/human hybrid

Raven opened her door and held her arms out for Starfire. The alien girl grabbed onto Raven, hid her face in Raven's neck, and sobbed. Raven maneuvered them onto her bed and did her damnedest to ignore that Starfire was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a really, _really_ thin t-shirt.

She just sat still for a few minutes and rubbed Starfire's back while she cried.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

"It was Blackfire." Starfire hiccupped. "I was on the Gordanian ship and I couldn't move and she said that I couldn't escape her and she... she..." Starfire couldn't continue.

"Star?" Raven asked. She didn't respond. "Starfire?" Starfire raised her eyes to meet Raven's. Raven wiped away Starfire's tears with one hand while the other held the alien more securely.

"Blackfire will never hurt you again. We won't let her come near you again. Okay?" Raven said.

Starfire nodded shakily.

"I'll walk you back to your room."

Raven walked her back and flipped on the lights in Starfire's room. She couldn't help but wince as the overwhelming pink of the room temporarily blinded her. She was just about to leave when Starfire grabbed her hand and stopped the demon.

"Would you... never mind." Starfire looked down at her feet and let go of Raven's hand.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"It's silly." She laughed a little and blushed. "I am being a frightened cat."

"It'd be a bit hard for you to know what I find silly without asking me, Star." Raven said gently.

"I know you think our friend Beast Boy is silly."

"..."

Starfire sighed. "Would you sleep with me? My schlorvaks1 were less frightening when I slept with you."

Raven forced her face to remain calm while she had an internal break down. They had been coming back from a mission and Starfire was tired so Raven let her sleep on her shoulder while they were driving home in the T-Car. She knew that Starfire didn't understand a lot of English expressions. In all likely hood, she didn't understand that when you slept with someone you didn't actually sleep all that much. Starfire also probably didn't realize that Raven's strongest desire was to push Starfire onto Raven's bed and mark her as the demon's.

**What if she does know?**

Raven froze.

**She's watched enough of those horrific squealing high school drama shows to understand that sleeping with someone means fucking.**

___No she wouldn't. She still calls the movie theater the "house of moving pictures". If she still doesn't remember what to call a movie theater or mall, I doubt that she understands all the different sex expressions. I've been here for five years and I still don't understand some of the human's euphemisms. _

**Robin's probably taught her about sex...**

Raven snarled and she could feel the demon smirk in her head.

"Raven?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, Star." Raven tried to smile but the demon had started talking again.

**Are we a little jealous?** The demon snickered. **Don't worry; he hasn't fucked our star yet. But he wants to.**

_He's got Red X!_ Raven hissed. _They stank so badly of each other after leaving the xenothium factory I'm amazed that no one else noticed. _

**Oh our little bird wants the thief but he's not supposed to want another man, now is he? Daddy Bats wouldn't be happy if his all American baby bird was fucking a male thief. A cute, naive, alien girl on the other hand...**

_Batman wouldn't care if Robin were gay! He doesn't care that Aquaman is gay and-_

**That's not what Robin thinks. And until he deals with his daddy issues, he's going to be competition.**

"Raven you don't have to stay with me." Raven looked up from the spot on the ground that she'd been glaring at to see Starfire blushing and staring at her toes. "Earth customs confuse me and if I offended you or made you uncomfortable-"

"No Starfire, I'll... sleep with you." **Are you really only going to sleep? **_Shut up._ "I don't mind at all." Raven gave Starfire a small smile.

Starfire stood awkwardly for a minute like she still wasn't sure that Raven wasn't offended. Raven took her hand and pulled her towards her purple bed. She pulled back the covers, she was trying to ignore how purple and pink they were, and pulled Starfire with her as she lay down. As soon as Raven lay down Starfire regained her confidence and wrapped her arms and legs around Raven like an octopus. An orange, skimpily dressed**, **extremely attractive octopus.

**Please stop thinking of our mate as an octopus. It is creating some really gross mental images.**

_She isn't ours!_

**What ever helps you sleep at night.** Then as vengeance for the images of octopi, the demon flooded Raven's visual cortex with images of Starfire in her itsy bitsy bikini.

Just as Raven was starting to feel really awkward and really horny she felt something wet land on her neck where Starfire was resting her head.

"Star?" Starfire was crying. "Star, what's wrong?"

"I'm not as smart as you or Robin and I can't use guns like Cyborg but I am the strongest person on this team." Starfire said. "If I lost control I could kick the butts of everyone, even Slade. But that doesn't matter because my strength is nothing against Blackfire's. I can't protect myself from her. If she had really tried to kill me instead of just pushing me out of sight, I would be dead. And there's nothing I can do about it."

Raven put her finger under Starfire's chin and pushed her head back until they could see each other's eyes. "Blackfire is stronger than you but she is not stronger than you, a changeling, a walking gun show, a martial arts junkie, and a half demon. You won't fight Blackfire; the team will fight Blackfire. And we will not let her touch you." For the first time that night, Raven and the demon's thoughts were in unison. _**I will not let her touch you. **_

Starfire smiled and tucked her head under Raven's chin. "Thank you." She whispered. Raven waited until Satfire was asleep before resuming her mental conversation with the demon.

_Our first priority is to protect her from Blackfire. If I, not you, want to move beyond friendship with Satrfire it's going to have to wait until Blackfire is dead._

**Dead? Not captured or imprisoned? **

_She's hurting Starfire. Incarcerated but alive isn't enough._

**My, my isn't that a dark thought. You're starting to sound like me. **The demon sounded giddy.

_I am nothing like you!_ Raven almost screamed out loud. After five minutes with no retort, Raven eased into sleep.

**You are nothing like me, for now.**

1 Schlorvak= dream in Tamaranian


End file.
